Smile
by itzhayaku
Summary: A smile from her causes me too many problems; heart skipping beats, nervous chatter, wrong use of words - MANY problems. YayaxHikari
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! If I did, OHOHOHOH, so many things would have been different._**

Another story has been written by me - Amazing. :O I'm sure I took a veryyyyy long break, and I really wasn't planning on writing but, while waiting for something of mine to finish downloading I decided to write. Then - **Wow. **This idea popped out of nowhere. :) When I write a story; NOTHING is planned, just to tell you all and of course, it's usually filled with my strange ideas of humor. :3 Anyways, I don't really know what I'm doing, but enjoy. :)

_I sat here staring at the screen for 10 minutes wondering if I should submit this story or not. x.X_

_**

* * *

**__****_

Summary

_A smile from her causes me too many problems; heart skipping beats, nervous chatter, wrong use of words - MANY problems.

* * *

_

_**Smile**_

_Okay, okay. Take a deep breath. Relax, take it slow. In and out, in and out. _

Oh no. She smiled at me.

_Think calmly. She's just a girl, like any other ordinary girl... - who has the angelic smile and innocence of an angel. Okay see, now that's exactly why I wanted __**NOT **__to think about her. _

She's smiling again and Kami is she adorable.

_**Nooooo. **__Bad thoughts Yaya, bad thoughts. I am not supposed to be thinking about her this way. Nope, no way. Not when she's happy with Amane, and only see's me as her best friend. Yes. I'm her best friend...Her best friend who has a massive crush on her. Dammit. _

If she keeps smiling at me like that I may just lose what little self control I have now.

_Why does she have to be so cute, sweet, and naive? I just wish she knew about my feelings, atleast than she could just end my misery and tell me she can't return my feelings and...and well whatever else people say when they're breaking someone's heart into a million pieces without taking their feelings into consideration and then - __**STOP.**__ Wow, I'm making it seem like it'll be totally her fault._

Seriously. How long is she going to smile at me like that?

_'Hikariiiiiiiiiii Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I Love Youuuuuuu.' Is what I should say when we go out drinking with our friends and I totally get myself wasted, that way the next morning I won't remember the rejection and it won't hurt as much. Of course, it may put her in a terribly awkward position..._

3 Seconds. I'm giving you 3 seconds Hikari to stop smiling before I do something I may just regret.

_**Three...**__ I don't know why Im saying this to myself, obviously Hikari can't tell that I'm telling her to stop smiling but oh well. Let's just hope she'll stop smiling by then. __**Two... **__And as for that 'getting myself totally wasted' idea, I think I'll round up a few people tonight. Yup, Yaya Nanto's ; Plan to get completely drunk and then reveal to Hikari Konohana that I've loved her for years, THEN get rejected - less painfully. __**Three.**_

"Hikari, Dammit, stop smiling!"

"What? But Yaya-chan..." A hint of confusion was shown on her face, yet she still kept that smile up as if she wasn't affected by my sudden outburst.

_If you keep smiling like that I may just end up kissing you. _

"I'll kill you. I swear I will Hikari." Okay, that definately didn't come out right.

"Uhm...Alright then."

_Atleast I managed to stop her from smiling before I lost control, but well with that 'I'll kill you stuff' I think I may have lost some of my sanity. I never was one whom was able to express my feelings, and well; I'm pretty sure threatening the girl I love just further proves it.._

"Hikari, let's go out tonight with some friends." She blinked a few times, her face showing signs of more confusion while her light azure eyes shown with - I think amusement?

"You...You're going to ask me to go out after threatening me?"

_I was kind of hoping she would have forgotten about that within the five second time period._

"Of course. I really wouldn't be **THE** Yaya Nanto if I didn't now would I?" I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, but from the melodious laughter I recieved from her and that **_damned_** angelic smile, I think she got it.

_Of course, I think she just laughed to humor me. It actually should have been one of those realllyyy awkward moments where I say that lame joke and then she just goes quiet to create the moment. But, she laughed to save me from embarrassment. Aww, I think I'm falling for her even more. It's either that or I'm thinking WAYYYY too much into this._

"I guess you're right then. Okay, tonight it is." Ah, there's that smile of hers again. It's going to cause me plenty of problems.

_**Reminder**; drink as much as I can until I can't remember my own name and I actually find Tsubomi attractive -** Scratch that**. It would take a poisonous amount until I actually find that brat attractive._

* * *

I think - THINKK, I'm supposed to write another chapter to finish it off? :o Yeah, probably. Problem is, I don't know when I'll be writing it. ): I can guarantee that it'll be finished on the day that I begin writing it, but not sure when. Then again, if no one really finds this story interesting then I guess it wont make a difference. :) But I **WILL** try to write it as soon as possible, and I'll be sure to make it longer. :D

Oh and, Summaries are PAINFUL. You would not believe how long it takes for me to think up summaries and then type them out to make sense. It's usually a load of crap. D:

_Oh Summer, how it tempts me._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! If I did, OHOHOHOH, so many things would have been different._**

_Okay, okay. I realized that I counted wrong in the last chapter. o.O I think I did, "Three, two, three." My bad, of course I meant "Three, Two, One." But I don't think I'm going to re edit the whole chapter for it. D: Sorry, I __**am **__the lazy type. :) I don't really re check my work, nor do I have anyone betaing them. If there were any more mistakes, sorry. I'll be sure to recheck my work from now.  
_

_

* * *

_

_****__****_

Summary

_A smile from her causes me too many problems; heart skipping beats, nervous chatter, wrong use of words - MANY problems.

* * *

_

**Smile**

_I regret coming here. Hell, I regret even thinking up that plan. _

_Always remember to recheck your plan for flaws, and make sure everything goes AS YOU planned. _

_What was the one flaw which I completely forgot? Hikari getting drunk before me, and much more wasted than me. Well it was really obvious actually, but it just slipped right by me. And dealing with the girl whom you have a crush on while she's drunk is - __**BELIEVE ME, **__ not fun. _

"I...I love you." Is what I want to hear.

"Like, like _**REALLLYYY**_......" Silence. Silence. Silence.

_**Thump.**_

Sudden bursts of laughter.

_I just don't want to hear it when Hikari's completely wasted and seconds away from passing out. Well, she's passed out right now - you know what I mean. _

"...Owwie." _  
_

_Would it be the same if I tell her my feelings __**even though**__ she's the one who's totally wasted? It is the same right? Well, no I guess not. It would be as if I'm telling her to get it off my own conscious, plus I'd still have to see what she says. Even while she's intoxicated, it's still nerve racking._

"Wow. You're still up? I thought after that harsh contact with the table and your head you'd be knocked out now."

"Did you know every time your head gets hit you lose brain cells? THAT MEANS YOU GET STUPIDER!"

"Oh my God really?! I never knew that! You're so smart."

"Don't _boossht_ up her self esteem _pleassssshhhe_."

_Obviously as you can tell; I'm the only one who's not drunk. Ironic huh? I'm the one who should be wasted right now, blurting out my honest feelings to a __**sober**__ Hikari, but nope. Instead I'm surrounded by drunken idiots, all of whom I have to drive back to their own seperate homes. _

"If that were true Tsubomi, you'd be brain dead. You **do** remember that time when you were drunk and crashed into several street signs on your walk home, ANNNNNNDDD walked head first into your front door, one...two....three times don't you?"

"....."

"You're talking pretty sober for a drunk person Tamao."

_Maybe it'll be better if I just get drunk, join them on their stupid chats and manage to blurt out everything to Hikari all the same. Would that have the same effect? Why am I still even thinking about this...I don't think it really matters anymore does it? _

"That's only because she hasn't had enough to drink. Bring on the heavier drinks!"

"It's almost as if Aoi's actually trying to get us so drink that we'll all crash our cars on our way home..."

"AM NOT! I just think it would be interesting if we all got heavily influenced by the alcohol and then when you guys all drive home; you will somehow, for some unknown reason; all crash; burn, incinerate and then eventually die in a fiery blaze of hell. Of course before all that I would call Shizuma to pick me up and drive me back safety, NOW BRING THE DRINKS!"

"......"

"See! Now if you had said things like that when you were new at the Strawberry Dorms; I would have welcomed you with open arms."

_I highly doubt that Kaname would've done that even if Nagisa had said those things and - Ugh. Their mindless blubbering is only confusing me and getting my mind off track. _

_What was I thinking about again?_

"Screw all that. Back to my '_losing brain cells' _issue. Now see -"

_Right I was thinking about brain cells and - Oh my God...It's almost as if just being around my drunk friends is making me feel light headed and stupid. Maybe that's just the effect of having friends like them._

"No, that's not important enough. Now, I want to know why Hikari isn't passed out yet! I mean, seriously."

_That's it! I was thinking about Hikari. Well, thinking while they're all talking isn't working too well, so the only thing to do is actually pay attention to them. _

"Like...seriously?" My eyes fell upon an obviously wasted Tsubomi whom was swaying slightly in her seat, her head turned toward Chikaru whom was sitting upright in her seat looking sober, completely different compared to the rest.

"Yeah seriously." But then again, a sober Chikaru doesn't normally talk like this does she?

"_Oh my gosh I can't believe it, _seriously?" I'm not too sure, but I'm pretty sure Kaname's just mocking them now...Either that or she's too buzzed to even realize it.

An agreeing nod from the previous Lulim President. "Mm. Seriously."

"....Can you guys seriously be quiet?" Looking down beside me, I noticed Hikari's head in her arms on the table, apparently resting. "You're giving me a _**serious**_ headache."

"You know what'll fix that problem right up Hikari?" Nagisa grabbed a nearby drink from a long ago passed out Momomi, before sliding it over towards us.

"A nice cold alcoholic beverage." Her cheeks were slightly red and I'm pretty sure I saw an evil glint in her eyes...Is she seriously trying to get us all drunk?

"You're not drinking any more, are you stupid?" I grasped the drink before sliding it in the direction of Tsubomi whom had grabbed it **too** eagerly and drank it down quickly, after Hikari's failed attempt.

_It's a proven fact that drinking makes you stupid right? I mean, why would you drink more when drunk because someone says so, but then when you're sober you know that drinking will make it worse? Then again, I guess no one really knows what they're doing when completely wasted. It's as if you have no more self boundaries. Thinking like this is actually making me want to just join them all and drink._

"Hey, Aoi, you know your plan to kill us all right? Well it would work if Nanto wasn't the only one still sober."

_But then it's times like these when I have to take one for the team. I'd rather not have Hikari dead before I even get to tell her my feelings - It'll be like one of those corny love stories. _

_Oh, right. I wouldn't want my friends to die too of course, although there's an exception for Kaname._

"I know! Drink up Yaya! It's not fun when you're the only one not saying stupid stuff. It's stuff right? Yeah the word's stuff." I scoffed and turned my gaze toward Tamao who was giggling at - I'm sure, nothing in particular.

"Sorry, I'd like to stay sober and alive thanks."

"Party pooper! GO HOME!"

"What?" Shooting an amused glance in the direction of the somewhat offensive words, I narrowed my eyes at Tsubomi whom began to cower in her seat.

"Care to repeat that?"

"I'd prefer not to actually..."

"I didn't think so."

"Hah." Through the loud drunken chatter from my friends, I could hear Kaname's arrogant scoff which was obviously directed towards me.

"Something on your mind Kaname?"

I watched as she picked up her glass, swirling it before taking her time to sip from it - all just to annoy the living hell out of me. Surely she succeeded.

_She irritates me to no end with her high and mighty personality. _

_"_Nothing really I guess, but I do wonder why you invited us all out to drink when you yourself have not taken a single drop of alcohol since arriving here." I began to feel uneasy at the small smirk she gave me, her eyes piercing through me.

_I wonder if she's actually drunk? I could never figure her out..And the way she's looking at me - it's almost as if she knows exactly what I had planned to do from the start. Well..I think that's what it is._

"Could it be..maybe a certain little blond - "

"WHAT KANAME I THOUGHT YOU WORE UNDERWEAR TODAY."

Silence.

_Honestly..I thought it was a good thing to shout out to get her off my back but..apparently all it did was catch everyone else's attention. Maybe I'm worse than these drunken idiots at the moment..._

_"_So..does this mean she didn't wear underwear?" All eyes turned toward a confused Tsubomi before considering her question and turned towards Kaname with inquiring eyes.

"..." She sat there speechless, mouth hanging open as if _**just **_realizing how stupid/drunk everyone really was.

_I'm amused. Thoroughly so. _

"I approve of this. Kaname, you kinky bas-"

"ALRIGHT. THAT'S ENOUGH." Everyone nearly jumped out of their seats, (save for the few people whom were passed out), at the sound of her slapping her palms against the table, annoyance clearly shaking in her voice.

"You! Yes you." A finger pointed towards me caused me to point a finger at myself, a bit intrigued by her outburst.

_There is a part of me that is indeed interested, after all Kaname's not really the type of person to raise her voice - surprisingly. However there's a part of me that feels that whatever she's about to say isn't going to be too amusing on my part - especially with that stupid sly grin that's plastered on her face right now._

"Either you man up and tell her your feelings or I will!"

"What? Yaya likes somebody? SOMEBODY HERE?!" I was tempted to smack my head against the table.

_Really? REALLY?! They deemed it fit to start a conversation about **THIS **here? In public? RIGHT INFRONT OF HER?!_

"You honestly didn't know Tsubomi?" The pink headed girl shook her head vigorously, cheeks suddenly growing a whole new shade of red.

_Ah, I don't like that look in her eyes._

"Yaya-Senpai..I never knew - I mean! ... I'm flattered but-"

"Ohhhh no! Don't even! And don't call me Senpai suddenly!" Finding things taking a turn for the worse, I stood up, nearly knocking my chair over as everyone became quiet, eyes suddenly focused on me.

_Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. SHE'S PASSED OUT. IT'S A GOOD ENOUGH TIME AS ANY._

"It's that idiot whom I have feelings for!" I threw my hand to the side, pointing at the blond head resting face first on the table, seemingly unmoving. "The stupid blond who doesn't seem to notice with her stupid smile that makes it nearly impossible to focus properly! Hikari Konohana."

Silence. silence.

_Oh God I hate silence. Such deafening silence._

"Ah." The sound of mumbling caught our attention before a hand shot up in the air and the blond - OH GOD THE BLOND.

"I -**hic- **heard my name?" A slur.

_I'm panicking, I'm panicking. I'm not enjoying this moment UNLIKE KANAME WHO HAS A STUPID SMIRK ON HER FACE. She heard it? Did she hear me? Oh Kami I'm going insane. Please say she didn't hear it. I mean..I - I thought I wanted her to know?!_

"NO YOU DIDN'T."

"Wha-"

_**-Thump-**_

_Ah.._

Awful silence.

"You know Nanto." Kaname found it as a good time to speak up. "I don't think hitting the girl's head, whom you **just **confessed to nonetheless, against the table to knock her unconscious is going to win her over."

_.....Crashing, burning, and incinerating in a fiery blaze of hell is looking pretty tempting right now.  
_

_

* * *

_

_It's certainly been a while hasn't it? ;A; I feel horrible for taking so long to update and then coming up with this horrible chapter. (; ﾟДﾟ) Truth be told, half of this chapter was written **right **after I posted chapter one, but I never got around to finishing. AND I'LL BE COMPLETELY HONEST. When I was thinking about updating it today my reaction was; "I don't to want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!" Which then turned into a pitiful cry/laugh. - I Kid you not._

**(　▼ｘ▼)つjessicav*** says:  
i was like i should update this 8) - which lead to me whining - now Ive been on msn messaging random people and being like "DISTRACT ME"  
miss emii says:  
XDD ROFLLL LOSER  
(　▼ｘ▼)つjessicav*** says:  
I wanna update but then it's like, "OH GOD NO Dx THAT MEANS I ACTUALLY HAVE TO LIKE..WRITE." **

_As for followers - if there are any that is, I'll definitely finish this up soon! I owe it to you guys after all. xD With winter break here too, that will make things much easier on my part. (: I hope you enjoyed this uhm..chapter though!  
_

_&&_

_Oh my, I made this a bit cracky now. More so than when it was first submitted. This definitely wasn't what I thought it would turn into when I first began it.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

____

Well I just want to say - no Jessica. No. (*・∀・) =○))ﾟДﾟ)

* * *

**Summary**

_A smile from her causes me too many problems; heart skipping beats, nervous chatter, wrong use of words - MANY problems._

_

* * *

_

**Smile**

_It's a bit awkward you know - waiting for your best friend to gain consciousness. Well rather, it's awkward waiting for the girl you have a crush on, whom you knocked unconscious after she heard your confession. So I wouldn't exactly call myself a 'best friend' anymore._

_Yup. That sums it up nicely._

_"You know, I find this quite amusing."_

_Surely if there is a God up there, Hikari will forgot everything that happened and I'll be off the hook._

"Ah? Are you going to just ignore me now? Well I guess you do have other things to think about."

_I mean, I guess hearing the confession is fine…the part where I knocked her unconscious against the table though? Not so fine._

"I mean, you _**did**_ knock her out. Hmm, I wonder if that'll affect your guys relationship? Hah, I think so."

Finally growing irritated by her constant remarks, I threw a glare towards Kaname whom stood there looking mildly entertained as we stood outside, standing before the building which our friends were currently still inside of. Probably still getting wasted.

"And exactly why are you here? I never did think of us as the _closest_ of friends."

Or friends at all for that matter.

She feigned a hurt expression before touching her chest. "Why, Nanto those are some hurtful words. I'm here to make sure you don't cause any more psychical damage to the poor -"

"Got it." I sighed loudly, noticing the coy grin which made it's way to her lips. I was beginning to grow a bit annoyed with the constant reminder.

I had enough of that from myself.

"So why aren't you taking your own car rather than wait out here in the cold for a taxi?"

_Ah, a normal question. How rare._

"Nagisa asked me to leave it here."

"Really? You're leaving your car here at the request of Aoi..." She gave me an incredulous look, once which had me wondering why it seemed to...strange.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

She scoffed loudly. "Kind of - yes actually. Or did you forget the fact that she wants everyone to die in a car crash? Though I must admit, that is quite an interesting idea."

_Oh right. I seemed to have forgotten about that. _

"Well, you seem quite…sober. I'll be leaving everyone in your care. " Her eyes widened as if she was honestly terrified by the very thought.

_See, now_** that's**_ amusing._

"You're joking right Nanto? If you think for one second I'm going to take care of those… those idiots in there then - HEY. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Ignoring her rather loud yelling, which caught the attention of many ongoing civilians, I headed towards the taxi parked about a block away. So much for getting the **exact** location.

"YOU FORGOT A CERTAIN BLOND YOU KNOW."

_That would probably explain why I was leaving in a taxi in the first place after all…_

"Well, maybe I intended to-" Turning around, I gaped at the sight of Kaname dragging Hikari with her arms beneath my crush's arms, body seeming lifeless.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" I yelled aloud, catching even more unwanted attention from the people walking by and the others waiting in line by the doorway.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you?"

_Thanks? Did she really think dragging Hikari across the sidewalk would gain my appreciation?!_

"Just- Ugh." Running back over towards her, I tapped the taller girl on the shoulder and rolled my eyes as she simply raised an eyebrow in confusion before I explained to her the idea of holding the blond up with her shoulders rather than moving her around like a sack of potatoes.

"But you know, my way of doing this seems much better."

_There is something terribly wrong with this girl._

"Really now, I have a feeling that it isn't. Let's just do it my way alright?" Kaname scoffed before mumbling something like an agreement beneath her breath.

After about 5 minutes of finally getting Hikari's arms over our shoulders and having the taxi driver honk at us repeatedly for making him wait, we finally made it towards the yellow cab without as much of a problem - well aside from Kaname nearly tripping herself over the unconscious girl's legs.

Of course it was quite amusing listening to her rant about throwing Hikari in the pond and watching her drown if her legs kept getting in her way - not that the other girl could hear her, or do anything about it for that matter.

"Sorry about that." Apologizing quietly at the seemingly angry balding man in the driver's seat of the cab, I slid in the backseat and turned to face the other side only to see Kaname carrying the passed out girl in her arms bridal style.

_Honestly, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous after seeing that. Then again..._

"So Nanto. Should I just throw her in the trunk and meet you at the pond? Or should I go with you so we can get the job done faster."

Admittedly, Kaname's joke did earn a chuckle from me, especially after seeing the once angry man's expression turn into that of complete confusion before turning into one of fear at the sight of Kaname's smirk.

"Don't joke around. Just hand her over." I laughed as Kaname muttered something about doing things 'my way' before she carefully placed Hikari into the backseat.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch her in any appropriate way Nanto. I don't know what I'd tell Momomi and the others if they find out little Hikari here was taken advantage of."

_I didn't know whether to be offended or amused. Her sly grin told me the latter was probably the appropriate reaction._

"Alright, I got the idea. Make sure Nagisa doesn't kill anybody thanks." Receiving a curt nod just as the door was closed, I turned back towards the man whom quickly turned back to the front with a worried expression.

Almost as if looking me in the eye would cause trouble huh? This is amusing.

"W-Where to Ma'am?"

_Ma'am...I honestly wanted to laugh._

* * *

The ride the rest of the way was quiet and awkward to say the least - especially with the man nervously glancing my way through the rear view mirror, occasionally coughing only to quickly apologize afterwords.

_Great, this is exactly what I get for staying around Kaname too long. Apparently her violent aura just clings to anyone else she's around. _

Honestly, the only silver lining to this dull ride was Hikari falling over onto my shoulder as she slept - or rather was passed out.

_It's the same thing though right? Oh please say it is._

Sighing softly to myself, I stared outside the left side of my window, watching as the rain drops furiously slammed against the window pane only to disperse and reappear again. The rain had come few minutes after our ride began and by the looks of things, it didn't appear as if it was going to go away any time soon either.

_Just what I needed, rain to drag an unconscious Hikari through. As if knocking her out wasn't bad enough, once we'd get back to our apartment I'd have to change her clo- ha..have to..._

I could already feel the heat rush to my cheeks at the mere thought - no who am I kidding? I had a full on image of exactly what I would have to do in order to change her clothes so she wouldn't get sick.

_I'm like some school girl - I'm like Tsubomi._

Groaning to myself, I repeatedly struck my head against the window, stopping myself only when I noticed the man staring at me through the rear view mirror once again, this time with a look of curiosity.

"Are you fine...Ma'am."

"Yes I am. Sorry about that." Pinching the bridge with the fingers of my left hand, I sighed quietly. "There's no need to call me Ma'am either. My friend earlier was just kidding. This one," I poked Hikari on the shoulder, noticing her stir slightly.

_Ahh, I guess she is simply sleeping._

"Passed out at the bar so..." I received a small nod of understanding before he switched his eyes back over to the road.

Really though who was he kidding? I could tell that he didn't believe a word he said - which I honestly find ridiculous. As if I could throw poor, sweet, cute, adorable - Ahh. And here we go again back to where everything began.

Sighing again for what seemed like the 100th time today, I turned my head to my right, glancing down at the blond whom found it appropriate to snuggle up against my side, her arms looped with my right.

Not that I'm complaining exactly, but how did she manage to do that without me even noticing? I think some things are just better off for me not to know.

* * *

Half an hour, and a huge car taxi bill later, we arrived at out apartment - which nearly took another half an hour just to bring the sleeping blond up multiple stories of stairs.

_Great day for the elevator to be out of maintenance. _

Once we finally reached the door to our apartment, I found myself in quite a predicament as I held the small blond in my arms - in an embarrassing bridal. Luckily no one was around to see.

Anyways, yes, the predicament. Well for one thing, I was holding Hikari. I think that says it all really. When your arms are occupied you really can't do more than one thing at once, and at this moment I really needed the keys to unlock the door - in fact I needed my hands just to open the door.

So of course I did the only thing I could think of.

I stood there like an idiot.

* * *

_I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. щ(ﾟДﾟщ) I really need to stop saying I'll update soon only to slack off for a good few months and come with a half-arsed chapter._

_I apologize. Honestly I do._

_ I finished writing this chapter about two weeks ago or so and thought, 'Oh hey, I'll do the final chapter right after this one so I can post them together! So I won't post this one yet.' Well that was stupid. OTL. Also I'm sorry, I really don't know where this is going now. The initial idea I had for this story flew out the window ages ago and now I'm just trying to finish this piece so I can move on. _

_I've been working on random pieces on my blog more than I have for things I've actually posted already with people waiting for new chapters. ヽ(´Д｀;≡;´Д｀)丿 Shoot me now._


End file.
